linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Papercut
Papercut is a song by the American rock band Linkin Park. It was released as the third single from their debut album Hybrid Theory, and appears as the opening track on the record. The "Papercut" single was never officially released in the US. The song reached number 14 in the UK Singles Chart in 2001 and was in the chart for 6 weeks. It also reached number 32 on the Modern Rock Tracks Chart in 2002. Releases * Hybrid Theory (6-track CD) * Hybrid Theory * "Crawling" * "Papercut" * In the End: Live & Rare * The One (soundtrack compilation, unreleased) * Reanimation * Live in Texas (CD/DVD) * Collision Course (with Jay-Z) * LP Underground 5 (as "Big Pimpin'/Papercut") * Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes (DVD) * A Thousand Suns+" (DVD) * iTunes Festival: London 2011 Overview Lead singer Chester Bennington has stated that "Papercut" is one of his favorite Linkin Park songs. In live performances, the line "something in here's not right today" is changed to "something inside's not right today". Also, Bennington screams parts of the verses during live performances. It was also included in the unreleased soundtrack of 2001 film, The One. On Linkin Park's remix album Reanimation (2002), there is a remix of this song, titled "Ppr:Kut", which was remixed by DJ Cheapshot. Elements from the song were used in the song "Sold My Soul to Yo Mama", which appears on the LP Underground 4 and Songs from the Underground. Furthermore, the mashup EP Collision Course (2004) contains a mix of this song and Jay-Z's "Big Pimpin'", in 2005, the song was mashed-up with David Banner's "Like a Pimp (Remix)" for the mixtape hosted by Mike Shinoda (the band's rapper and lead vocalist), Rock Phenomenon. On the band's previous single, "Crawling", a live performance on the song was included as the single's b-side. As of 2014, the band cuts the song short, removing the second verse and the second chorus. They now rarely play the song in full live. Music video Main article, Papercut (video). Trivia * Chester Bennington has said that "Papercut" is one of his favorite Linkin Park songs. * Rob Bourdon has stated that the video for "Papercut" was his favorite to make since it took little effort on his part. * The song is about the feelings of a person that has the medical condition known as schizophrenia. Chart positions While the song failed to chart in the U.S., it was because that since this was the third single from the album before "In the End", it was released late to commercial radio after "In the End" since it was originally not released in the U.S. making "Papercut" the fourth single released from the album in the U.S. after "In the End", so then, "Papercut" failed to chart in the U.S. except the Modern Rock Tracks chart where the song peaked at a low number 32 after "In the End" hit number 1, despite the low-charting position, it stayed at a long 18 weeks on the chart which is long for a song that only made the Top 40 of the chart and it still gets airplay on modern rock, mainstream rock and active rock radio stations as of today along with the rest of Linkin Park's high charting singles. Track listing Lyrics Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left I don't know what stressed me first Or how the pressure was fed But/I know what just what it feels like To have a voice in back of my head It's like a face that I hold inside A face that awakes when I close my eyes A face watches every time I lie A face that laughs every time I fall (And watches everything) So I know when it's time to sink or swim That the face inside is hearing me Right underneath my skin It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin I know I've got a face in me Points out all my mistakes to me You've got a face on the inside too Your paranoia's probably worse I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is I can't add up to what you can But everybody has a face that they hold inside A face that awakes when I close my eyes A face watches every time they lie A face that laughs every time they fall (And watches everything) So you know that when it's time to sink or swim That the face inside is watching you too Right inside your skin It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin The face inside is right beneath your skin The face inside is right beneath your skin The face inside is right beneath your skin The sun goes down I feel the light betray me The sun goes down I feel the light betray me (The sun...) It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within (I feel the light betray me) It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin (The sun...) It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within (I feel the light betray me) It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within (The sun...) It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs